


Sins and Love

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Agent in Danger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Average Murder Case, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Murder, Mutual Pining, No Smut, No sinning in this house, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Romance, To fulfill my needs, Unsub | Unknown Subject, Victims
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After closing one case, it seems the BAU have another one to tackle. With this unsub after open LGBTQ+ members, what will happen when a member of their team gets kidnapped before they have a chance to express their feelings?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & David Rossi, Derek Morgan & David Rossi, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Penelope Garcia & Aaron Hotchner, Penelope Garcia & Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia & Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & David Rossi, Tara Lewis & Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Unsub (Criminal Minds)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. My first Moreid fanfiction.

Spencer woke up to the sound of his phone going off. He groaned and forced his eyes open, blinking. He had fallen asleep on his couch, book on his lap. He rubbed his eyes and reached for the phone on the table. A message from Garcia. Another case. And just after they finished one. He sighed. Thirty minutes to clean himself up and head to the Bureau. Walking into his bedroom, he grabbed the first clothes he found and headed to the bathroom.

One quick shower later and he was all dressed, hair slightly damp still. A simple purple button down shirt, thick brown cardigan and beige slacks. Slipping his sneakers on, he grabbed his bag. He made sure he had at least two different books in there before reaching for his phone and leaving his apartment. He had barely slept for about four hours when he got the text. They had a previous case where an unsub went after low-risk victims. It ended in suicide by cop which Reid had the unfortunate fate of being the one who shot at him. Since then, he kept seeing the man in his head. Other times he was shooting a victim, seeing their faces in place of the killer. He thought his nightmare days were over but they kept coming back and they affected his sleep terribly.  
He rubbed his temple, already feeling a headache coming on. It was still dark outside as he exited his car and entered the building. He saw Derek already at the elevator. There in his leather jacket and grey shirt. Something comforting knowing that something things, like Morgan's clothing, stayed the same.

“Wait! Wait.” He said as he reached the open elevator and got on. “Thanks.”

“You good, kid? You look exhausted.” Morgan looked slightly worried. He knew Spencer’s sleep schedule was…all over the place. He felt bad that they had another case just after closing one. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He yawned. “Any idea what the case is?” Reid was more than eager to change the subject from his sleep habits. Sure, they weren’t the best, but it worked best for him. Nothing a good book couldn’t fix. He looked at the elevator numbers and watched as they reached their floor. 

“No idea. All they said was that they’d explain when we got there.” Derek said as he and Spencer walked into the office and up the stairs to the round table.

Hotch, Rossi and Penelope were already there. They sat down. They were waiting on JJ and Tara, which didn’t take very long as both women soon found their seats. 

“Sorry for the wait, had to put the boys to bed.” JJ smiled a bit before turning her attention to the board.

“Alright, let’s get started. We’re already crunched on time and Los Angeles needs our help.” Aaron opened the case file as did everyone else. Garcia pulled up pictures on the monitor.

“Finn Tyler, Matthew Walker, Mackie Winchester and Gracie Reyes. All victims found stabbed and wrapped in cloth in alleyways all scattered about in SoCal.” She shivered. “All four of them had been stabbed at least twenty times. However the two women have evidence of sexual assault but no DNA left at the scene.”

“This guy is brutal. Twenty stab wounds? Sounds like he has a lot of rage.” Tara shook her head as she read the autopsy.

Reid was the next to speak. “All victims were found bloodied. I’m counting more than twenty. We could be looking at a sadist.”

Rossi sighed and looked at the monitor. “But this guy obviously feels enough remorse to cover his victims before dumping them. So, what, he takes his anger out on the victims and when he’s done, he’s filled with shame and wraps them up then dumps them?”

“Seems like it. But this guy has a low cooling off period. 4 bodies in two weeks? Could we be looking at spree killer?” JJ asked.

Hotch frowned. “We don’t know yet, but Los Angeles needs our help and fast. Wheels up in 20.” He said, closing the file and leaving the room. Everyone else got up.

Once again, Derek Morgan found himself glancing at the tall lanky boy across the table as he stood. He felt something in his heart tug. He came out as bisexual when he found himself not only attracted to women. He was still exploring his sexuality when a certain doctor had caught his eye and he was hopelessly pining. Something about Spencer Reid just...lured him in. Whatever these feelings were, he kept them bottled up and to himself. Why ruin a good friendship?

Still. He found himself admiring the boy more and more. Everyone left the conference room and Penelope wished them off. He had to focus on the case now, no more time to dawdle on feelings. For all they knew, the next victim could be in the unsub’s grasps. And they had no idea when the next body would drop. Morgan took a deep breath and headed down the halls. Little did the team know what awaited them in Southern California.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? Yeah. Lmao, enjoy.

On the plane, Derek situated himself in an aisle seat beside Tara. Hotch remained standing, leaning against the walls of the plane while Spencer saw across from Derek. Everyone was pouring over the files and getting themselves comfortable. Morgan took the opportunity to glance at Reid. Their eyes met briefly but Reid looked away and down at the file, shifting slightly. Once the plane took off, they started their discussions, their possible theories.

“It appears the unsub doesn’t have a particular type. He crosses racial and gender lines as well as age. Finn Tyler was 23 and Gracie Reyes was 35. Matthew Walker was African American. Finn was a transman and Mackie Winchester was female.” Rossi said, glancing around at the others.

“The only thing that seems to tie them together is sexuality. Matthew and Gracie were bisexual, but Mackie was a lesbian and Finn was gay. We could be looking at hate crimes against the LGBT.” Reid suggested.

Garcia showed up on the screen. “So far no sign of any social overlap. Finn was from a low-income family whereas Mackie was from a middle-class family.”  
Derek sighed. “So, this unsub must be stalking these victims in order to find out their sexual preference.”

“Well, not exactly. All four of them were very active on social media. And they were all very open about their sexuality.” Penelope said.

“That’s probably how the unsub is finding his victims. Looking to social media to find what he’s looking for.” Hotch looked up from his file. “Alright, when we land, Rossi and Tara, I want you check out the latest dump site. Morgan, Reid, I want you two to go to the lab and check out the recent victims. JJ and I will head to the police station to set up and talk to the families.”

Everyone nodded and Morgan tossed his file onto the table, already gaining a bad feeling. Sooner or later a new body would drop. And it wouldn't be good.

\---

The plane landed and the team separated. Spencer and Derek made it to the lab where the coroner was waiting. 

“Gracie Reyes is the latest victim. Finn Tyler appears to be the first,” She said as she showed them the body. She pulled down the sheet to show his chest. “See the marks? The stabs were shallow, hesitant at first before they got deeper. He bled out quite quickly. However, by the time the killer moves onto Gracie,” She moved to the new body. “The cuts are much cleaner and more precise. No hesitation. She died after the knife pierced her heart.

Reid took the autopsy report and looked over it again. “It says here there was Rohypnol in her system. She was drugged?” He looked up at the coroner, who nodded.

“All four victims had it in their blood. Chances are the killer slipped it into their drinks or something and waited for the drug to take effect.”

Derek frowned. “So the unsub must’ve met our victims at a bar. Waited for their backs to turn and slipped it into their drinks. If the unsub lead the victims out of the bar, nobody would question it. Especially if the victim was drowsy.”

“Then the unsub could play along like a concerned partner taking their significant other home.” Spencer added. “I’ll call Hotch.” 

He pulled out his phone and Morgan pulled the sheets back over the victims. He did prefer it when Spencer was the one accompanying him. It gave them time to spend together. Even if it was case related. They made it back to the station where the others were waiting. Derek found himself looking at the pictures of the victims. All of them were still quite young. That wasn't fair. He crossed his arms. He was lost in thought until he heard Hotch.

“Morgan, everything alright?”

“Hm? Yeah. I’m good. Let’s just find this son of a bitch.” He said as he sat down. Unfortunately he wouldn’t be sitting for long as the sheriff came in. 

“They found another body. By the alley of a bar, only this time…well…you better look at this yourselves.” He said, shaking his head.

Tara and Derek left to inspect the new crime scene. As they drove, Tara glanced at the other.

“Okay. Something’s on your mind.” She said.

Derek glanced at her. “What? Nothing. I’m fine.”

“Yeah. Right. Okay.”

He did a double take. “What?”

“Nothing. But, uh, you should get better at hiding your lies. It’s a bit obvious.”

“Okay, Miss Profiler. What am I thinking?”

“It’s the victims. You feel connected to them. It’s probably because you’re bisexual yourself. You see this unsub attacking the group you identify with and you feel…responsible.”

Derek gripped the steering wheel and sighed. “It’s not easy. Seeing these young people’s lives ended so early. For what? Being different? Yeah, I feel responsible.” He said. But that was only part of the reason. The other reason he was so spacy and bothered was Reid. Seeing how tired he was, how drained. 

They pulled up to the scene and got out. The body was still there. A brown-haired woman. They approached the scene and Morgan crouched down, slipping the blue gloves over his hands. There was blood around the mouth. He opened it and looked away, a troubled look on his face. He stood up and looked at Lewis. 

“The unsub took the tongue this time.”

“But he hasn’t done that with his other victims. Why now?”

“I don’t know. But we better call Hotch. If this unsub is escalating, we could find another body. And soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the worst when Morgan decides to check out a lead on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I updating? Yeah. Will updates be often? I dunno. Depends if this book flops or not lmao. Anyway, please leave suggestions of what you'd like to see in this book as I've got the basic plot down but I do need some ideas.

Derek walks from the crime scene and pulls out his phone. As Tara calls Hotch, he calls the one and only, Penelope Garcia.

"There you are! I was beginning to think I would never hear the sultry voice of my Derek Morgan!" Garcia leaned back in her seat.

"Well, my apologies for leaving you hanging, babygirl. I need you to pull up the records of the newest victim."

"You got it, my love. Okay, Adrienne Smith. Seems pretty average to me. Had a job at Bob's Florals, paid her bills on time, no criminal record, nothing." She said as she typed and looked at the information that popped up on the screen before stumbling across something. 

"Is she part of the LGBTQ+ community?" Derek looked back at the body.

"Very. Looks like Adrienne was very active in the community. She was a transgender woman and was engaged to a Marianna Martinez."

Morgan sighed. "Alright, thanks Garcia. Any updates about our possible unsub?"

"Nada, nothing. But I am getting a call from Hotch so I will let you know."

"Thanks Penelope." He hung up and walked over to Tara. "Name's Adrienne Smith. Dating a woman and was transgender. If this unsub sticks to his pattern, our next victim could be male."

Tara shook her head. "He's getting bolder, riskier. We're now up to five victims and still no clue who our suspect is."

"He's getting desperate. Knows the FBI and cops are catching up to him, so he's trying to take out as many as he can. The unsub must feel some sort of hatred whether to himself for being part of the community or he just hates them in general and is trying to dwindle the population."

Lewis looked at her phone. "Hotch wants us back at the precinct. They're about to deliver the profile." She said as she walked with Morgan back to the SUV.

\-----

"The unsub we're looking for is a spree killer." Hotch said as he looked around the room.

"He's currently targeting the LGBTQ+ community here in Los Angeles. He likely has ties to the community or just has a general hatred towards it." JJ crossed her arms as she spoke.

"From what we've seen, he's mainly targeting members that are mainly out and public with their sexuality and/or their gender identity. So far he's killed two men and three women. All of various ages and race." Reid explained, glancing at the others.

Derek frowned, already feeling a deep pit in his stomach. His phone went off and he stepped from the others to take it. It was Penelope.

"Yeah, Garcia?" He said as he closed the door to the breakroom.

"Hey, so I may have found something on our unsub. Hotch had me searching for men between the ages of 20 and 40, males with a history of prejudices. But I came up with nothing. So I added into the fact he might be part of the LGBTQ+ community instead of an outsider. And I give you, James Reyes. Married to Maria Reyes. While I don't believe he's the unsub, his daughter Stevie fits the profile much more."

"Wait. Our unsub might be a woman?" Morgan furrowed his brows and mulled it over. "She'd have to be physically fit and active to lift those bodies. And we never thought to look for a woman."

"Mhm. She currently lives at this address, a small house just south of the city in Orange County. She has a history of female partners but none of them lasted very long. When she was 13, she found out her mother was having an affair with another woman behind her dad's back. Parents nearly divorced but didn't when Maria ended the affair. She was never close to her mom but she was a complete daddy's girl."

"So seeing her mother cheating on her father with another woman must've been the trigger. She sees all LGBTQ+ people as the problem. But why not just target women? Why the men?"

"Well, apparently she dated a few men in the past trying to overcome her sexuality. Was engaged briefly to a Julio Johnson but the relationship ended after he cheated on her with another woman, who was, get this, bisexual." Penelope said as she pulled up the information. "I just sent the address to your phone."

"Thanks, mama." He hung up and looked out at the others, who were wrapping up the profile. Instead of telling them, he grabbed his keys and left the precinct to find this woman himself. It was stupid, he knew it, but he was sure he could take her. Besides, this was personal. 

He climbed into an SUV and took off, using the GPS to get to Stevie Reyes's house. He hadn't bothered to text the team. He could do this. Maybe Hotch would scold him, warn him, suspend him, whatever. But he couldn't let anyone else get hurt and it would take too much time. 

He made to the small house and got out of the car. He put his vest on and slipped out his gun. Sure enough, there was a van in the driveway. Someone must be home. He made his way to the house and knocked. Waited a few seconds. No answer. He grew impatient and kicked the door down.

"Stevie Reyes, FBI!" He called, looking around, his gun up as he scanned the room. Next thing he knew, he felt his head pound and fell to the ground, trying to get up only to get hit again. He was out cold.

Stevie looked down at the agent then at the door. She closed it and locked it.


End file.
